Frostbite
Frostbite is the second book in The Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead. Rose loves Dimitri, Dimitri might love Tasha, and Mason would die to be with Rose. It's winter break at St. Vladimir's, but Rose is feeling anything but festive. A massive Strigoi attack has put the school on high alert, and now the Academy's crawling with Guardians–including Rose's hard-hitting mother, Janine Hathaway. And if hand-to-hand combat with her mom wasn't bad enough, Rose's tutor Dimitri has his eye on someone else, her friend Mason's got a huge crush on her, and Rose keeps getting stuck in Lissa's head while she's making out with her boyfriend, Christian! The Strigoi are closing in, and the Academy's not taking any risks...This year, St. Vlad's annual holiday ski trip is mandatory. But the glittering winter landscape and the posh Idaho resort only create the illusion of safety. When three friends run away in an offensive move against the deadly Strigoi, Rose must join forces with Christian to rescue them. But heroism rarely comes without a price... Plot Overview FROSTBITE picks up where Vampire Academy leaves off. Rose, a dhampir and guardian, and Lissa, her Moroi best friend, are attempting to get through high school with the added pressure that comes with being a vampire in a world that doesn’t know they exist. Lissa is the last member of the Dragomir royal family and a Moroi. A Moroi is a vampire, but a vampire that doesn’t kill to get blood. They take blood from willing donors and have the ability to use magic that comes from the elements. Usually a vampire only has the ability to use powers from one element. Lissa is special though – she has developed the ability to use an element that isn’t well known – the element of spirit. The spirit allows her to heal living things, but causes her to go a little crazy. Because of this, she must take medication that dulls her use of magic which is difficult for her to accept. In addition to being Lissa’s best friend, Rose is also her guardian. Dhampirs can go in the sunlight and are stronger which make them perfect protectors. At the beginning of FROSTBITE, there is a massacre of a royal family and their guardians. Rose sees the aftermath when she and Dimitri, her trainer and mentor, go to the house to meet a legendary guardian for a test Rose must take. This massacre turns the Moroi world upside down and puts everyone on full alert. The Strigoi are behind the murders. Strigoi are vampires that kill when they drink blood. They are stronger than the Moroi and strike fear in everyone. The most frightening thing about these killings though is the fact that there is evidence that humans have been involved. With humans assisting the Strigoi there is virtually no safe place for the Moroi. The daylight isn’t even a safe place to be since humans are free to move around in the sun. With security at its highest level, St. Vladmir’s Academy makes the decision to require everyone go to a Moroi ski lodge for Christmas vacation. By keeping everyone together in one place, they are hoping to keep everyone safe. The exclusive lodge is large enough to accomodate even the students’ family members so everyone seems excited about the decision. During this luxurious vacation news of another massacre rocks the lodge. A group of headstrong students run off to follow a lead about where a group of Strigoi are hiding and Rose takes off after them so she can bring them back. Rose has learned a lot since the last book. She has developed SOME self-control and has seen first hand what these Strigoi can do and knows her friends won’t be able to handle them. The events that take place on her rescue mission change her perspective on life and about what it means to be a guardian. Rose’s relationship with Dimitri is as complicated as ever and provides romantic tension throughout the story. Character Appearances Alan • Stan Alto • Andrew • Mason Ashford • Dimitri Belikov • Ms. Carmack (mentioned) • Eddie Castile • Natalie Dashkov (mentioned) • Victor Dashkov (mentioned) • Andre Dragomir (mentioned) • Vasilisa Dragomir • Elena • Janine Hathaway • Rosemarie Hathaway • Isaiah • Adrian Ivashkov • Nathan Ivashkov • Lionel • Meredith (mentioned) • Dr. Olendzki • Christian Ozera • Natasha Ozera • Alberta Petrov • Shane Reyes • Mia Rinaldi •Arthur Schoenberg • Monica Szelsky • Neil Szelsky (mentioned) • St. Vladimir (mentioned) • Priscilla Voda (mentioned) Translations The book has been translated into Bulgarian, Croatian, Czech, Danish, Dutch, Estonian, French, German, Greek, Hungarian, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Serbian, Slovenian, Spanish, Swedish and Turkish. * Brazil: Aura Negra (Engl. Black Aura) * Bulgaria: Ледено ухапване * Croatia: Plava krv * Czech Republic: Mrazivý polibek (Engl. Frosty Kiss) * Denmark: Bidende Kulde * Estonia: Külmavõetud (Engl. Frost-bitten) * France: Morsure de Glace (Engl. Frostbite) * Germany: Blaues Blut (Engl. Blue Blood) * Greece: ΠΑΓΩΜΕΝΑ ΧΕΙΛΗ (Engl. Frozen Lips) * Hungary: Dermesztő Ölelés (Engl. Chilling Embrace) * Italy: Morsi di Ghiaccio (Engl. Frostbite) * Netherlands: Ijskoud (Engl. Icecold / Cold as Ice) * Poland: W Szponach Mrozu * Portugal: Beijo Gelado (Engl. Ice Kiss) * Romania: Initierea * Russia: Ледяной Укус (Engl. Frostbite) * Serbia: Promrzlina * Slovenia: Ledeni ugriz * Spain: Sangre Azul (Engl. Blue Blood) * Sweden: Fruset blod (Engl. Frozen Blood) * Turkey: Buz Öpücük (Engl. Ice Kiss) Book Covers * The girl on the US covers is Rose. The boy is even a mystery to Richelle Mead. She said that withoud the red eyes he'd be Christian.richellemead.com FAQ, December 19, 2009 Image:FB_lg.jpg|US cover 1 Image:FBb_lg.jpg|US cover 2 Image:FBc_sm.jpg|UK cover 1 Image:FB UK.jpg|UK cover 2 Image:FBbr sm.jpg|Brazilian cover Image:FB bul.jpg|Bulgarian cover Image:FB Cro.jpg|Croatian cover Mrazyvý polibek.jpg|Czech cover Image:FB_dan.jpg|Danish cover Image:FB nl.jpg|Dutch cover Image:FB Est.jpg|Estonian cover Image:FB Fr.jpg|French cover Image:FB Fr2.jpg|French cover Image:FBger_sm.jpg|German cover Image:FB gre.jpg|Greek cover Image:FB hu.jpg|Hungarian cover Image:FB Indo.jpg|Indonesian cover Image:FB it.jpg|Italian cover Image:FB jp.jpg|Japanese cover Image:FB kor1.jpg|Korean cover Image:FB kor2.jpg|Korean cover Image:FB pl.jpg|Polish cover Image:FB por.jpg|Portuguese cover Image:FB romania.jpg|Romanian cover Image:FB_ru.jpg|Russian cover Image:FB Serb.jpg|Serbian cover Image:FB-slo_sm.jpg|Slovenian cover Image:FB Sp.jpg|Spanish cover Image:FBswe_sm.jpg|Swedish cover Image:FBtur_sm.jpg|Turkish cover Trivia * The cursive Vampire Academy font used on the new covers is Voluta ScriptTM Regular, which is a commercial font.linotype.com December 19, 2009 References Category:Novels by Richelle Mead Category:Young Adult Novels